Enemies and Adversaries
'''The Daggerfolk''' ''' ''' '''BIO:''' A pressgang of elven street urchins, thugs, and rogues. They stalk the streets of Nirewin robbing, stealing, and assaulting. Their numbers grow everyday as the oppression of the elven populations in Hammervale continues. '''The Order of the Blackhand''' '''BIO:''' During the GREAT WAR a human wizard named [[Magross]] was corrupted by the powers of NERULL and focused his arcane mastery to necromancy. He managed to cultivate a massive following, all promised eternal life, which they were, through UNDEATH! So Magross would recruit unknowing members into his keep, murder them, then resurrect them as undead warriors for his growing army. Pleased with his work Nerull blessed him with great power and a plague to wipe out as many as possible for him to turn into undead minions. Now a great general, he led his stinking, rotting, vile army into the heart of what is now BATTLEROK to conquer the throne of [[Elgotha]] a GODKIN general of Pelor. The battle lasted for days as Magross laid waste to the armies of Elgotha. Finally cornered in his own palace, Elgotha and Magross met face to face in an epic battle. Finally Elgotha was able to overcome Magross and kill him… But Nerull had different plans. Elgotha buried him in a tomb deep in the SABREGARD MTS. And then never spoke of him again… A little over a century later, secret followers of Nerull raided the tomb and brought the body back to a secret DROW hold where [[Arachniat]], a DROW QUEEN performed a ritual to turn him into a LICH… Once resurrected in his new super powerful, super evil form, Nerull bestowed upon him the name: MAGROSS THE DREADKING. He instantly laid waste to the Drow hold and turned the fallen into undead minions. From this stronghold he began leading attacks onto settlements and castles of the lesser races, turning his victims into new recruits. Soon, he had a sizeable enough army to wreak vengeance upon the ast of the Demi-gods, including Elgotha. From his stronghold, a 100 mile long column of shambling undead with MAGROSS leading them poured into what is now GALLOVALE heading for the heavily guarded GOLDEN PALACE, one of the few untouched domains left of the Golden Empire. A war ensued of GRAND proportions destroying what was left of the Golden empire. Magross’ army was all but defeated when Magross himself slayed Elgotha. With his final mighty death throe he separated Magross from his Phylactery turning the Lich into just a corpse once more. The phylactery was given to the Human high priests of Pelor and hidden somewhere which to this day Is unknown. His body was taken to a secret keep deep in the bowels of the SABREGARD MTS. And sealed in a magical tomb… Since then, a secret following has been building, a society of Nerull’s children. Their mission? To find and bring back the scion of Nerull: MAGROSS THE DREADKING. Lead by [[Behedra the Vileheart]], an exiled drow evil paladin of Nerull. He gathers followers and with his cabal performs terrible arcane experiments on his followers. He mutilates and mutates them into horrifying forms with the promise of immortality being their reward. These cultists are known as THE ORDER OF THE BLACK HAND. For over a century now they have existed deep in the ruins of the old empire and in the cavernous [[Undergloom]]ofSarovale. Behedra’s cult has grown powerful. Lately, he has used this power to influence government and things of that sort. He has corrupted the very soul of a man named VALOFF. Recently, Valoff has used an assassin of Nerull to murder the High Priest of the GREAT TEMPLE in Warhelm. This is the largest and most influential religious position in the kingdom besides GRAND MINISTER. Valoff’s plan is to find the location of the phylactery. Meanwhile the cultists, with chapters in almost every conceivable corner of the kingdom, search for the tomb of Magross. Their hope is to resurrect the great Lich and wage a war on the realm of man and end his reign so that Nerull’s children can inherit the Material plane and garner all the power in order to then focus their malevolence on the higher planes and settle their shit once and for all… '''High Acolyte Valoff''' '''BIO:''' '''Lord Baron Rahavat''' '''BIO: ''' '''The Agarrd Brothers''' '''BIO:''' '''Behedra The Vileheart''' '''BIO:''' '''Magross The Defiler''' '''BIO:'''=